Lo que tú quieras que sea
by Basileya
Summary: Victoire va a iniciar su último año en Hogwarts y, cuando está a punto de subirse al tren, recibe una visita inesperada de alguien que ha ido hasta allí sólo para verla. Al parecer, hay algo importante que tiene que hacer antes de que ella se vaya.


_¡Hoolaaaa! Aquí vengo otra vez y esta vez con un pequeña historia sobre Teddy&Victoire en respuesta al pedido hecho en el topic "Fics a la carta" del foro The Ruins para mi querida EmzF :3 Ha habido un par de partes que se me rebelaban mientras escribía pero me he esforzado y lo he escrito con todo mi cariño, así que de verdad espero que te guste._

_Y sin más, os dejo con la lectura de esta historia de una pareja que personalmente me parece adorable._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que tú quieras que sea<strong>

El anden nueve y tres cuartos, como cada 1 de septiembre, estaba abarrotado de niños y jóvenes magos entusiasmados por ir por primera vez o volver a Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes iban acompañados de sus familias, de padres, hermanos e incluso abuelos, igual de entusiasmados que ellos mismos, que les ayudaban a transportar sus carritos con los baúles con sus pertenencias y a sostener sus adoradas mascotas.

Victoire Weasley contempló el Expreso de Hogwarts con melancolía al pensar que aquélla sería la última vez que emprendería el viaje hacia su querido colegio. Allí Victoire había pasado los mejores años de su vida y le entristecía profundamente pensar que aquél iba a ser su último año; tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo. Así podría llevarse un recuerdo de cada rincón del castillo consigo cuando el colegio terminara. Con un suspiro lánguido, se agachó para coger el asa de su viejo baúl adornado con el escudo de Gryffindor en la parte superior.

El baúl era tan pesado que Victoire apenas consiguió arrastrarlo un par de pasos de un solo tirón. Se retiró el pelo, una larga melena rubia con brillos pelirrojos que le caía como una cascada a ambos lados de su cara, y volvió a tirar aun más fuerte del baúl. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a alguno de sus padres para que le echase una mano pero éstos parecían haber desaparecido entre todo el gentío del andén.

Cuando por fin consiguió arrastrar el baúl hasta una de las puertas del tren, Victoire sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Pero aun quedaba la parte más difícil: meterlo dentro del tren. Comenzó a maniobrar de forma algo patosa y bufó molesta cuando estuvo a punto de resbalar al enganchar el pie con su túnica al intentar levantarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

El corazón de Victoire se detuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir latiendo furiosamente dentro de su pecho. Conocía muy bien al dueño de esa voz y, si no recordaba mal, que no lo hacía, estaba enfadada con él. Su corazón no debería estar latiendo como un potro desbocado ni tampoco debería sentir que se le doblaban las rodillas. Así que con la mayor calma que fue capaz de reunir —y agradeciendo que el chico no pudiese escuchar los latidos de su corazón a esa distancia—, se giró hacia Teddy y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que siempre ponía cuando quería advertir a alguien que más valía que no se acercase demasiado a ella si no querían ver salir su parte de veela.

—No. Puedo sola. Gracias —respondió con gesto altivo y orgulloso mientras volvía a intentar subir el baúl al tren, fallando estrepitosamente, todo había que decirlo.

—Sí, ya veo —dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido.

—Pues a mí no me parece gracioso —replicó Victoire sin encontrarle la gracia al asunto y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al chico, aquella sonrisa la desconcentraba.

Teddy Lupin siempre había sido considerado como un miembro más de la gran familia que constituían los Potter y los Weasley. Desde que era pequeño había pasado algunas temporadas con ellos pero no fue hasta que Harry se casó con Ginny y tuvieron hijos cuando Teddy empezó a visitar asiduamente a los Potter y por extensión a los Weasley, con quienes coincidía en las vacaciones de verano y Navidad en la Madriguera.

A lo largo de los años la relación que Teddy había entablado con los nietos de Molly y Arthur Weasley era la propia entre los primos carnales. Con todos, excepto con una de ellos. No sabría decir bien por qué pero nunca había podido ver a Victoire como una prima, como lo hacía con Lucy, Rose, Lily o incluso Dominique. Quizá era por esa actitud de princesita de hielo con la que no conseguía engañarle, quizá porque los pequeños actos de bondad solo los hacía cuando estaba segura de que nadie la veía, quizá porque no podía evitar pensar en lo guapa que se ponía cuando se enfadaba —lo que solía ser bastante a menudo porque la chica tenía un carácter de la marca registrada Weasley—.

Teddy no tenía ni idea de cómo o en qué momento sucedió, lo único que sabía era que un día se descubrió perdidamente enamorado de Victoire.

Tuvo que ser a lo largo del año anterior, el último que Teddy pasaba en Hogwarts. Aquel coqueteo infantil e inocente que había sido la base de su relación durante años había dado lugar a un algo tan hermosamente extraño y nuevo que ni siquiera se atrevieron a darle un nombre. Porque darle un nombre significaría hablar de ello, y hablar de ello podría derrumbar el mundo perfectamente enmarañado que habían construido entre los dos. Así que se limitaban a buscarse con la mirada, a encontrarse por casualidad, a pasarse horas hablando y riendo y, por encima de todo, a no cruzar la linea que habían trazado en su intento por mantener lo que tenían.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y el curso llegó a su fin antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese darse cuenta. Los nervios propios de los exámenes finales, la graduación y las fiestas en las salas comunes organizadas por cada casa, las despedidas entre lagrimas y promesas de mantener el contacto, el último viaje en tren hacia King's Cross dejando siete años de sus vidas atrás. Todo se sucedió a gran velocidad, como a cámara rápida, y en medio de toda esa vorágine fue cuando Teddy Lupin besó a Victoire Weasley.

No volvieron a hablar después de aquel beso robado. Él por vergüenza y miedo, no podía creer que al final se hubiese atrevido a besarla y temía haberlo estropeado todo; ella por orgullo y cabezonería, no sería ella quien fuese a buscarle cuando había sido Teddy quien la había besado. Que ella le hubiese seguido el beso con gran entusiasmo no venía al caso.

Teddy pasó el verano haciendo unas prácticas en el Ministerio de Magia rumano —conseguidas gracias al tío Charlie— y Victoire dividió sus vacaciones entre la Madriguera y el pequeño pueblo francés donde vivían sus abuelos maternos, a quienes no veía más que un par de veces al año. La verdad es que podrían haberse visto si hubiesen querido, pero resultaba que no habían querido. Molly Weasley, como ya era costumbre, organizaba comidas familiares todos los domingos y Teddy acudió un par de veces por medio de un traslador. La primera de las veces Teddy eligió a propósito un domingo en el que sabía que Victoire estaría en Francia. La segunda vez fue ella la que faltó a la comida alegando que había quedado con una amiga a la que hacía tiempo que no veía; evidentemente no existía tal amiga.

No había sido hasta la tercera semana de agosto, durante un sábado especialmente caluroso, cuando Teddy pensó que aquella situación era ridícula. Se estaban comportando como dos niños pequeños, jugando al gato y al ratón, y no podían alargar aquello eternamente. Además, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto —y él era un chico que si se caracterizaba por algo era por su carácter racional— consideró que si él estaba enamorado de Victoire cabía la posibilidad de que ella también lo estuviese de él. ¿Acaso él había sido el único que la había buscado con la mirada constantemente, el único que se había topado con ella por casualidad, el único que se había pasado horas hablando con ella, el único que la había besado? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella también había estado ahí, igual que él. Pensar que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo que él no era tan descabellado, ¿no?

—Anda, no seas cabezota y deja que te ayude —repuso Teddy con una sonrisa de medio lado que provocó que Victoire quisiera besarle y abofetearle a partes iguales, o quizá a la vez.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta. Yo puedo sola perfectamente. Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Tú ya no vas a Hogwarts —dijo Victoire en tono de suficiencia.

—¿En serio? No me acordaba. Menudo despiste que he tenido. Y yo que he venido con el baúl y el resto de trastos —chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio y después dejó escapar una ligera risa entre dientes.

—¿Has acabado ya? —preguntó Victoire impasible alzando una ceja y, en vista de que él no quitaba esa sonrisilla de los labios, entornó los ojos y se giró con decisión provocando que su larga melena volase con ella, dándole al chico en la cara.

Victoire, digna mezcla de Weasley y veela, volvió a poner todos sus esfuerzos en meter el baúl dentro del tren, fallando una vez más. Soltó un agudo bufido de indignación y pensó en la posibilidad de que el mundo estuviese conspirando contra ella. Estaba segura de que era así.

—Victoire... —murmuró Teddy acercándose a la chica por detrás y quedando a muy poca distancia de su cuerpo, una distancia que aceleraba el pulso de Victoire y le impedía pensar con claridad. Odiaba que fuese capaz de alterarla de esa manera pero odiaba aun más que no fuese capaz de evitarlo. Era algo que, sencillamente, escapaba a su control.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Victoire girándose y quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Teddy, lo que provocó que el corazón del chico se saltase un latido antes de seguir bombeando a gran velocidad.

—Ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo —dijo Teddy sin atreverse a acercarse más allá.

—Sí que eres perspicaz, y yo pensando que había sabido ocultarlo bien. ¿Qué es lo que te dado la pista exactamente? —respondió Victoire con una sonrisa irónica.

—Victoire, yo... —tartamudeó el metamorfomago con voz nerviosa sin lograr encontrar las palabras.

—¿Tú qué, Teddy? ¿Vas a decirme algo de una vez o vas a seguir balbuceando? ¿O vas a darme alguna excusa y voy a tener que hacer como que me la creo? ¿O vas a besarme otra vez y desaparecer del mapa? —preguntó Victoire no sin cierta amargura en la voz.

El color del pelo de Teddy se oscureció al percibir el deje de dolor que reflejaron los ojos azules de Victoire. Se reprochó a sí mismo el haberse comportado como un cobarde, desde luego no había sido una actitud demasiado Gryffindor. Pero es que después de besarla no había sabido qué hacer. Pero ahora ya había encontrado las palabras, ya sabía qué hacer. Sabía lo que quería. La quería a ella.

—O podría besarte y no volver a desaparecer —dijo Teddy curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa a la espera de la reacción de Victoire.

—Puede que yo ya no quiera que me beses —respondió Victoire haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas de resistencia que le quedaban.

—Sí que quieres —murmuró Teddy antes de terminar de cerrar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y atrapó los labios de Victoire en un beso con el que la chica se olvidó hasta de su nombre. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos y los de Teddy se acoplaban perfectamente a los suyos. Victoire llevó sus manos a la nuca del metamorfomago mientras las de él se encallaban en la parte baja de su espalda para poder pegarla a su cuerpo. El beso se volvió más profundo y exigente y sus lenguas se enredaron la una con la otra mientras exploraban sus bocas casi con veneración.

—¡Teddy, has vuelto! —se oyó de pronto en un grito que resonó por toda la estación.

Teddy y Victoire se separaron sobresaltados por el alarido que había pegado el primogénito de los Potter y vieron como el niño estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. Ninguno de los dos se movió; los brazos de Teddy seguían rodeando el cuerpo de Victoire mientras las manitas de la chica continuaban enredadas en el pelo de él. Les había pillado.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó James repleto de felicidad mientras corría hacia Teddy para abrazarse a él como una pequeña lapa alrededor de su cintura— ¡Pero si dijiste que te quedabas en Rumania hasta noviembre! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? La abuela Molly preparó ayer la cena de despedida. ¡Podrías haber venido! Podríamos haber pasado el día juntos y jugar al quidditch. No jugamos un partido desde hace semanas —se quejó el niño sin dejar de abrazar a Teddy.

Victoire dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dejando espacio a su primo para que pudiese abrazar a Teddy, enternecida al escuchar todo lo que le decía James. Estaba claro que aquel niño adoraba a Teddy. Éste le devolvió el abrazo agachando su cabeza hasta que su nariz se hundió entre el alborotado pelo del niño y frotó su espalda con cariño al sentir que se empezaba a separar de él. James miró a Teddy con una gran sonrisa y después desvió sus ojos hacia Victoire, esta vez no sin cierta suspicacia. Volvió a mirar a Teddy una vez más antes de fijar sus ojos en los azules de su prima, que a estas alturas no sabía dónde meterse.

—¿Qué hacíais? —le preguntó James a Victoire con una sonrisa pícara antes de dirigirse a Teddy sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de su prima— ¿Qué estabais haciendo, Teddy?

—Nada. Solo he venido a ver a Victoire —respondió Teddy con tranquilidad.

—¿Os estabais besando? —preguntó James ignorando olímpicamente la respuesta de Teddy y entonces miró a Victoire, a quien la sangre en esos momentos se le estaba agolpando en las mejillas— ¡Os estabais besando!

—James, venga, piérdete —exclamó divertido Teddy mientras le revolvía el pelo y le empujaba suavemente para que se fuese a buscar a sus padres, pero el niño seguía plantificado en el mismo lugar riendo divertido.

—¡Os estabais morreando! —gritó James para asegurarse de que ellos se diesen por enterados de que les había pillado— Oye, Victoire, ¿y vais a casaros?

Victoire comenzó a tartamudear de una forma que Teddy encontró adorable y se echó a reir antes de girarse hacia James de nuevo mientras alzaba el brazo para que le pareciese una amenaza.

—¡Anda, enano, lárgate!

James echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo entre divertido y asombrado por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Tenía que encontrar al resto de su familia para contarles lo que acaba de ver. Se veía en la obligación moral de informarles de que Teddy, su Teddy Lupin, estaba morreándose con su prima Victoire. Se moría de ganas por ver las caras que ponían todos.

—¿Sabes que James ha ido derecho a contárselo a toda la familia, no? A estas alturas lo debe de saber la mitad de King's Cross —dijo Teddy con tono divertido acercándose de nuevo a Victoire. Ella permanecía quieta, en silencio, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y sus ojos azules perdidos.

—¿Y qué les va a contar? Porque esto no es nada, ¿no? O... ¿qué es? —preguntó Victoire sin saber aun qué clase de actitud tomar hacia el chico, si indiferente o deseosa.

—Lo que tú quieras que sea —sonrió Teddy colocando sus manos en la cadera de Victoire para acercarla a él sintiendo que ella se estremecía levemente.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Victoire en un leve susurro, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón dispararse como un tambor.

—Pues eso significa... que estoy loco por ti.

Los ojos azules de Victoire se iluminaron como dos grandes faros. Su corazón parecía estar envuelto en cálidas llamas incandescentes y podía sentir todo ese calor extenderse a través de sus venas por todo su cuerpo. Acababa de decirle que estaba loco por ella... pero no creía que pudiese estarlo más que ella por él. Entreabrió sus labios sorprendida, queriendo decirle algo, buscando las palabras. Pero Teddy fue mucho más rápido que ella y se lanzó sobre sus labios, queriendo poder darle un último beso antes de que ella se fuese a Hogwarts. No iba a volver a verla hasta Navidad y necesitaba un beso que poder recordar cuando la echase de menos.

El silbato de vapor avisó a los últimos pasajeros de que el tren estaba a punto de partir de la estación y Victoire se apartó con desgana de los labios de Teddy aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tengo que irme ya —susurró Victoire contra sus labios con la respiración entrecortada.

—Escríbeme —dijo Teddy rozando su nariz con la suya.

Teddy sacó la varita de su túnica y hechizó el baúl para meterlo en el tren, quería aprovechar el último minuto que le quedaba con Victoire antes de que se fuese. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y llevó su otra mano a la nuca de la chica, acercando su cara para poder darle un último beso de despedida. Después se separó de ella de forma algo brusca y retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarla.

—Venga, sube ya a ese tren, o acabaré secuestrándote.

Victoire dejó escapar una ligera carcajada y se dio media vuelta para subir el par de peldaños del tren. Pero antes de subirlos, se giró hacia Teddy y estampó sus labios contra los del chico en un beso corto e intenso.

—Nos vemos en Navidad.

Y, con esa promesa, Victoire ingresó en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aun con los labios burbujeantes por los besos de Teddy y los ojos brillantes, pensando en la carta que le escribiría al chico que acababa de dejar en el andén mientras el tren se alejaba en cuanto encontrase un compartimento vacío.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y hasta aquí este oneshot! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Me interesa muchísimo vuestra opinión y las sugerencias que podáis hacerme para mejorar en esto y escribir cosas que sean de vuestro agrado.<em>

_EmzF, ¿y a ti te ha gustado? La he hecho con todo mi cariño, así que espero que te haya gustado y haya sido algo parecido a lo que me pediste._

_La idea está basada (con un par de licencias) en la escena del epílogo donde James aparece informando a sus padres y tíos que Teddy y Victoire están besándose; el oneshot gira en torno a ese beso y toda la historia que hay detrás (al menos, la que tenía en la cabeza)._

_Y, por último, recordaros que los reviews hacen felices a los escritores (o a los intentos de escritores) y además aumentan considerablemente las posibilidad de que Teddy Lupin vaya a verte para plantarte un beso y que seáis lo que tú quieras que seáis._

_Besos y achuchones, Rose._


End file.
